More than words
by Patrece
Summary: Kim lives a wealthy life with her billionaire father and movie actress mother. Tommy is a happy sixteen year old with a good life but what happens when he meets Kim and is sucked into her world. Will they be able to be together or will power and money push them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Kim had a life most people would die for. She was born to a billionaire father and a movie star for a mother; Kim not only inherited money but looks as well. She was not considered the typical stuck up beauty with plenty of dough in fact she was just the opposite. Kim was in her room which to others seemed like a huge apartment with her friend Emily hanging out.

"I think I might skip out on the political gala for Mr. Jameson." Kim eats a grape from the fruit salad she was eating.

"Why we get an excuse to drink wine and champagne, dress up, and see Mr. Jameson's son John." Emily reaches into Kim's bowl and picks out an orange slice before she eats it.

"John is nice but he is not enough besides when have we let a party be the only reason for us to drink alcohol, or dress up." Kim eats another grape before eating a strawberry.

"You do make valid points but come on Kimmy we are the chosen few; the ones who were born into this world of luxury and wealth." When are you going you realize that?"

"I know that I am blessed but there is more than parties, hook ups, shopping, and trying to out beat everyone." "I want to be able to make my own decisions and not what our world thinks."

"Oh Kimmy, you will see sooner or later that the life we have is the best and accept what the Lord has blessed us with." Emily reaches into Kim's bowl again and eats an apple slice.

Tommy was hanging out with his friends at the Juice Bar. "So after we eat does anyone want to spot me while I lift weights?"

"Uh sure Mr. Macho man; really eating a few carbs will not ruin your figure." Adam teases as he twirls a straw in his hand.

"Ha-ha remind me to laugh." Tommy grabs Adam's straw and throws it at him.

"Well not everyone can have a body like mine." Jason says before he flexes a muscle.

"Oh wow you guys are such tools." Aisha rolls her eyes.

"You would think being sixteen would make them mature a little bit but no they are still little boys needing a time out." Trini shakes her head.

"Where is Ernie with the food I am starving!" Rocky stomach growls as he speaks.

"How can you make your stomach growl and mention food?"

"Well my gorgeous Tanya it takes skill and hard work."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure babe; I got you."

"You two are two peas on a pod." Billy observes his friends.

"Uh Billy our friends are not experiments," Zack tells his friend.

"Well when two people are meant to be they are simply meant to be." Tommy nods in the right direction and everyone turns to see Ernie approaching with their food."

Rocky begins to clap causing everyone to laugh and clap with him. "Oh Ernie thank God I was truly about to starve to death." "One more second and I was a goner."

"Or he would have complained and drove us all mad." Billy looks at Rocky with a cautious look.

"Sorry guys I was making business arrangements with Mr. Hart. Ernie serves the food.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Hart the billionaire mogul?" Tommy asks as he puts a straw into his smoothie.

"Yes the one and the same; I need help keeping the place open and he has offered to give me the money and I do not have to give it back." Ernie puts the last of the food on the table and holds the tray.

"That is very generous of him," Zack says as he picks up a fry.

"Well there is a catch; I need to fix this place up, so teenagers like his daughter Kimberly can come relax and feel comfortable."

"That seems like a problematic task considering those types of teenagers have a required taste." Billy takes a bite of his cheeseburger and looks at Ernie.

"I hope not; I could really use the free money." "Well I had better get back to work; see you guys later." Ernie walks back to the kitchen.

"Oh yes that would be awesome if Kimberly and her friends would visit; they are hot and being rich does not hurt." Jason says before sipping his strawberry smoothie.

Trini rolls her eyes and stares at the red ranger she had been dating for a few weeks. "So you would stop dating me and start dating one of those stuck up snobs?"

"No my yellow daisy; you are all I need." "What I meant to say was that it would be nice having more people here to meet and be friends with."

"I have met Kimberly once and she was actually nice," Aisha inputs.

She is stunning Tommy thinks. "When did you meet her?"

"At the Sunnydale Mall; there was this sale at a store that is only at that mall." "So I drove out there with Trini and I saw her while Trini was in the dressing room." "We both were at the same rack flipping through the clothes."

"Oh I should have figured you would say." Zach teases Aisha; she was like a little sister to him.

"I did not see her but I heard her friend Emily complaining about how she told her mother she wanted a custom made dress instead of a store brought dress." "How can she be nice when she is friends with her?"

"I am friends with you aren't I," Tanya teases Trini.

"Whatever I just have to see it to believe it; next topic please."

"Okay how different will the place be if they do come here?" Zack wonders.

"For one thing the menu will be different."

"Rocky just like you to start off the cons by listing food first." "Anyways what about décor or the fun equipment that is in here."

"Oh Aisha because the colors and the workout equipment is so far off from the food con." Rocky mutters before he takes a bite of his pizza.

"It is how else will Tommy work out the extra carbs."

"So we are back on me liking to be in shape huh." "I think we should focus on other more important topics like way has Lord Zedd and Rita been so quiet."

Back on the Hart estate Kim's father sends a maid to fetch his princess Kim.

"Yea dad; you wanted to see me."

"I am helping a struggling businessman keep his restaurant open in exchange he gives you and your friends a fun place to hang out at."

"That is nice of you daddy but we already have many places to hang out at." Kim sits in one of her father's overstuffed chairs in his office.

"I know but I think it will be good for you children to venture out and go to new places." "My father did the same thing to me and look where I am." He leans back in his chair. "So prepare to spend time in the upper west side of Angel Grove."

"Oh but daddy I love spending all my time in the upper east side of Angel Grove," Kim jokes.

Mr. Hart laughs before telling his daughter. "I am glad that you are not a social climber or stuck up like most of your friends."

"Excuse me but my daughter is already at the top of the social ladder and is to humble to be a stuck up brat like some of her friends." Kim's mother steps into the office with her makeup and hair done to perfection.

"Aw thanks mother I learn from the best."

Mrs. Hart adjusts her skirt and smiles down at her daughter. "That is nice to hear Elisabeth's daughter Sophia is such a slacker and snob; she has no goals and is so rude to their help.

"I am proud of the young woman our Kimmy is becoming and that is why I know she will make new friends at the Juice Bar."

Juice Bar; where is that?"

Mr. Hart looks at his wife before telling her. "In the upper west side."

"Why would she go all the way over there to hang out with her friends when we have many fun safe places for them to hang out at?" Mrs. Hart asks her husband as she crosses her arms and looks at him. That part of Angel Grove was packed with monsters and strange creatures.

"I know what you are thinking but honey the power rangers always save the day and besides there have been no sighting of monsters or strange activity lately."

Kim thought about the power rangers and wondered who they were. There were nine of them all different colors but minus one of Kim's favorite colors pink and Kim would sometimes imagine that she was the pink ranger and helping to fight battles. "See mother so nothing to worry about."

"I don't know; I need to check out this place for myself first." Mrs. Hart was not convinced.

"How about we let Kimmy check out the area than decide if she wants to hang out there or not." "Also it gives her the chance to help Ernie decorate because I know he is clueless when it comes to things in that nature." "What about you stop by tomorrow Kimmy?"

Kim had plans to go shopping and hang out with her friends but decided that going to the Juice Bar was more of an adventure. "Okay daddy I will check it out."

"Good I will tell Ernie to be excepting you."

Kim hugs her parents then goes to her room to find the perfect outfit to wear and to tell her friends about her new adventure to the upper west side. She had never been over there but here stories about the area all the time.

Ernie is running around like a chicken with its head cut off and Tommy cannot help but laugh.

"No time to talk Tommy I have to make this place look like a place a teenage princess will want to hang out at in less than he looks at his watch ten minutes."

Tommy looks at Ernie with a confused expression but goes to sit at his normal table; he has ordered his usual drink and is waiting for it. "Ernie can I help any?"

"Sure can you morph into Aisha and help me put a few touches to this place." "I thought I had more time but she is going in he looks at his watch five minutes."

Still confused about who is coming and has Ernie in a tailspin but he helps the best he can.

Kim parks her car and gets out she looks at the Youth Center which has the Juice Bar in the inside and thinks that the building looks nice. She had to literally talk fast to convince her mother to let her drive here since Mrs. Hart wanted her to take her driver instead of driving her car but Kim being the good negotiator that she is talked her mother into letting her drive and not take any bodyguards with her. She checks her appearance and walks inside the edifice. Kim spots a man that looks like the man her father described and went over to him. "Hello are you Mr. Hanson?" Kim looks at the man.

"Yes I am and you must be Kimberly."

Kim nods and smiles at the man. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hanson."

"Nice to meet you too and you can call me Ernie; everyone else does. He steps towards her and gives her a big bear hug.

Kim hugs him back a little taken back and surprised. "Okay Ernie; so where do you want to start." She looks around eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Before we start do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Kim gives him her order and he writes it down before putting it on the counter.

Ernie and Kim go to a side table and begin to work on plans to change the Juice Bar into a popular Upper East Side hang out.

"Well I like the feel of the place and I think that you don't need to change much."

"Thank you Kimberly but won't your friends be upset if the place does not look up to par?"

You can call me Kim by the way and I am the "queen" so I can influence what they think and besides a few adjustments this place has a good vibe to it."

Ernie nods in agreement and tells her to go to the counter because her order should be ready. "I had an employee call off sick today and since I am meeting with you I am minus a server."

"I do not mind getting my own order; we are not all stuck up little brats." Kim gets up and heads to the counter; she sees her drink and reaches for it but she feels hands covering hers and she turns to look at the person whose hand is on hers.

Tommy reaches for his drink and feels a hand under his and thinks what the… He looks to the right at the person whose hand he had. Tommy's heart skips a beat when he sees who it is; she is more beautiful in person he thinks and does not remove his hand. "Oh think we ordered the same thing and my name is Tommy by the way." Tommy smiles at her.

Kim stares at the handsome guy who was holding her hand by accident. Oh he is so gorgeous she thinks and then remembers he had spoken to her. "Hello my name is Kim and I think you are right; you can have it and I will wait since it seem as though you have been here longer than I have." Kim smiles back at him.

"Even if I was here first; I still would let you get this one and besides I see Justin bringing in what I think is yours." Tommy holds her hand a little longer then removes his hand and reaches for the other one.

"Tommy you seem to come here a lot mind helping me and Ernie with the makeover."

"Sure I can help." Yes he thinks I thought I would not be able to be this close to her again.

As they approach Ernie smiles at them. Good the two sides are mingling together fine. "Kim I see you have met Tommy; one of my regulars and good friends." "Also you two seem to love strawberry chocolate mint smoothies."

"Tommy has agreed to help us with the renovations." Kim slides back into her chair and Tommy chooses the seat next to hers. "How long have you been coming here?"

"A little over ten years ago," Tommy tells her with a laugh. "My family moved here when I was six and I have been coming here every chance I get."

"Yea here and the Red Dragon Dojo," Ernie tells Kim.

"Oh you know martial arts?"

"Yea I have been in martial arts since I was two years old."

"Really me too; my dad thought that I needed to know how to defend myself and at first my mother went crazy since she had me in all girly activities."

"Oh that must have been a little tough; I am an only child too and my mother thought about making me do girly activities."

Kim laughs and sips her smoothie.

"Well I see that we are picking up business; Kim would you mind if we reschedule our meeting for a different time."

"No problem and I hope to see Tommy there as well."

Tommy blushes and sips his smoothie.

"Of course he can come to the meeting; how about Wednesday at three o'clock."

Both teenagers agree and Ernie walks off to assist customers.

"So you had to do girly activities as a boy?"

"No she tried but my dad would not allow it." Tommy sips his smoothie some more.

"Oh I bet not my mother put her foot down on me playing certain spots, so my cousin stepped up and became his surrogate son." Kim plays with her straw.

"My parents could not have children and I was adopted by them." Tommy looks Kim in the eyes.

"Adoption is cool; my aunt could not have children and she now has a mini army." Kim looks back into the soulful brown eyes.

"My biological father was a general in the army and was murdered in battle and my biological mother had a nervous breakdown and suffered from an awake coma before she passed away." "I just recently found out I have brother named Eric; he is two years older than I am." Tommy was shocked that he could talk about his personal life with someone he just met but she seemed to make him at ease.

"My life is not that intricate but I could tell you a few things about my life."

"Oh I doubt that your life is not interesting."

Three hours later and mini burgers with fries later Kim and Tommy soon become the best of friends. Finishing up the last of his second smoothie Tommy has gotten the courage to ask Kim out but he is worried that she will shoot him down.

"Kim would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday night?"

"Sure Tommy I would love to; let me give you my address." Kim writes her address on a napkin and hands it to him.

Tommy smiles and takes the napkin. "I will walk you to your car."

"Okay; oh what kind of car do you drive?" "My mother will want to know as much information about you as possible she does that to all my dates whether she has known them all their life or not." Kim gives him a shy smile.

"No problem I own a white jeep and a green SUV." Tommy walks Kim to her car which is parked right next to his green SUV. "We parked right next to each other; that is funny and cool all at the same time."

Before Kim could answer him she sees some weird metal clay creatures scaring people. "What are those," Kim asks Tommy as he moves in front of her and gets into his fighting stance.

"Super putties stay behind me Kim."

"Alright," Kim says.

Soon Tommy has to help a girl who has a putty about to attack her and soon he is surround by them and begins to fight.

Kim is impressed with Tommy's fighting skills and is amazed that she is seeing the monsters she had heard so much about. Oh no Kim thinks my mother will never let me visit this part of town ever again. As Kim is thinking about what to tell her mother she is soon surround by putties and when she turns to look back at Tommy he still has his hands full with at least six putties so Kim begins to fight the putties.

Tommy defeats the last putty and turns to look in Kim's direction. He sees her fighting putties and rushes over to her. When he reaches her he helps her defeat the putties. The pair does a few partner moves and when the last putty is destroyed Tommy stares at Kim in awe. "Kim that was amazing; you are an excellent fighter."

"Thank you; so why do you think those things attacked?"

"No idea; so I hope this incident does not make you not want to return to my area."

Kim shakes her head. "No way will I let those super putties ruin my new hang out spot or stop me from seeing my new friend."

"Good because I would be hurt if I never saw you again." "You have to show me some of your moves and I mean it you can really get down."

Kim blushes and takes out her keys then presses the unlock button. "Thanks I also took gymnastics since the age of two."

"Wow did you ever get to play or was it all work?"

"Truthfully a little of both; with my life comes specific obligations." Before Kim could speak again she heard a beep beep beep sound. She looks around confused. "Was that your watch?"

"Uh yea, I have to go; see you Wednesday." Tommy is about to wave bye to Kim as she enters her car when Alpha asks Tommy to atop Kim from leaving. Huh he thinks for a second before he stops her and signals for her to join him. "Zordon I read you."

"Tommy I need you to come into the Command Center immediately and bring Kimberly with you please." "I know you have questions and I will explain everything when you two arrive."

Tommy looks at Kim for a moment before explaining to her the situation. "Kim do you trust me and yes I was talking into my watch which is actually a communicator."

"Yes Tommy I trust you and what is a communicator?"

"I cannot explain any more till I get permission too." "Take my hand and it will tingle some."

Kim stares at him for a long moment before she takes his hand. Soon she sees a flash of green light and is teleported to the Command Center. She looks around and is amazed but shocked by what she sees. "Tommy where are we?"

"I can answer that question Kimberly." "I am Zordon mentor to the power rangers."

Kim cannot believe a big floating head is taking to her and that he is in charge of the power rangers. She is speechless.

"Kim I know that this is a lot to take and soon we will find out why you are here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tommy as much as I want to trust you I am finding this all a little too bizarre; you don't take drugs do you and drugged me and now I am hallucinating." Kim looks kind of freaked out.

"Kim I do not do drugs nor would I put any in your food or smoothie." "Just for that comment you owe me big but since you are sort of freaked out I won't make it too big." Tommy gives Kim a sly smile. "He is my mentor and the other rangers."

"You are a power ranger Tommy; duh we teleported using a green light." "I am listening with an open slightly jumbled mind."

"Good Kimberly; as I said before my name is Zordon and this is my right hand robot Alpha." "I am the mentor of the power rangers and Alpha helps me with the technical equipment." "There are nine power rangers but I have ten power coins and morphers." "I want you to have that tenth power coin and morpher."

"Me why me; where I live we do not even have monsters."

"You wouldn't want to help us poor folks," Tommy jokes.

"No I uh it's just uh… Tommy leave me alone." Kim blushes.

"Oh Kimberly I think you would make a wonderful pink ranger," Alpha inputs.

"Pink; I always wondered why there was never a pink one." "Seriously this is a huge responsibility and with my schedule and school; how would I find the time."

"That my maybe pink partner is where teleporting comes in besides I have a busy schedule as well but I manage." "So what's it going to be Kimmy?"

Kimmy; he called me Kimmy. "Sure I will accept what do I have to do?"

"Nothing just hold out your hand." Tommy smiles at Kim's confused look.

Kim holds out her hand is and a morpher with a power coin is in it along with a communicator. "That was fast; I thought I would have to go through an initiation or something."

"We are not a secret society; just secret superheroes." "I cannot wait to introduce you to the gang and begin training with you."

"Tommy I will allow for her to become acquainted with the other rangers but after that she needs to train and be prepared for battle." "You two can leave; enjoy the rest of the day."

"Thank you Zordon; come on Kim I will introduce you to the other rangers."

The pair teleport out in a flash of green and pink light to the park. In the park the gang is sitting around enjoying the afternoon's cool breeze. Tommy and Kim walk up to the group.

"Hey guys; sorry for being late but I have a good reason this time." Tommy gestures towards Kimberly and she waves. "Kim that is Zack, Adam, Aisha, Trini, Jason, Billy, Rocky, and Tanya; guys this is Kim." Tommy looks at Kim.

"Hi everyone I am as Tommy said Kim and I am excited to meet everyone." Kim gives one of her winning smiles.

"I have some exciting news to tell you guys." Tommy waits to build up anticipation. "Kim is one of us now."

The gang looks at each other confused.

"Oh so she leaves on the west side now," Trini jokes.

"Nope think more of helping others try again."

"She can't be what you are implying; what she can be since there is a tenth power coin." Billy looks at Kim deep in thought.

"Yep she is a PR like the rest of us; guys welcome the first pink ranger of Earth." Tommy smiles at Kim with and the gang looks back and forth between the two.

"This is great now the prophecy is fulfilled." Billy smiles warmly at Kim.

"Plus we will have a new friend in the process; I love your top Kim." Did you get from Fifth Sax Avenue?" Aisha gets up and stands by Kim.

"Thank you and yes I did; I could take you sometime since Angel Grove Mall does not have one." "Of course everyone is welcome to come."

"Uh you can count me out along with the rest of the guys but feel free to take the other girls," Rocky adds quickly.

"Congratulations Kim; I am sure you will make a fine ranger to the team." Jason nudges his girlfriend Trini who he knew was a little skeptical of Kim.

"Oh yea; she will make a great ranger."

"So Kim tell me about the parties in the East side I heard they are wild," Zack asks.

"Depends on who is throwing the party; some have fun parties whereas others have wild one."

"How about we exchange cell phone numbers," Tanya inputs.

"Good thinking Kim; you should give us your phone and we can put in our numbers," Adam adds. He looks at Tommy who handed the phone to Aisha before putting his number in.

"I already have her number in my phone." Tommy says after he notices Adam looking.

Adam gives Tommy a look that says tell me everything.

Kim looks at her watch; "oh my I need to get home."

"Can't take slumming it any longer," Trini teases.

"No I have to meet my friend to help plan for her birthday party and decided whether or not to go to a gala or relax at home."

"I will go with you back to your car," Tommy offers.

"Better yet we can all walk you back to your car; the Juice Bar is a few miles from here."

"Can the little princess handle the walk?"

Everyone turns to look at Trini who shrugs her shoulders. "I don't think she is used to walking."

"Uh no I will be fine; thanks for being so concerned about my wellbeing." Kim gives Trini a look that says do you really want to go there.

The gang walks Kim back to her car and she tells every bye before driving off.

"Trini what is your problem with Kim she is a nice girl." Tommy looked pissed off.

"Yea they all seem that why but deep down they are not."

"Think Trini-bear Kim is one of us; do you think Zordon would have chosen an evil person."

"Maybe you are right but like I said I need to see for myself."

"Whatever let's go inside I am starving."

"She just needs to spend time and get to know her."

"I hope you are right," Tommy says before entering the Juice Bar.

Kim drives home and when she enters her parents are standing in the entrance to the foyer.

"Hey mom and dad what's with the standing; I didn't break curfew besides I do not have one." I had better shut up before I am given one.

"Kim we just wanted to make sure you is alright there was an attack in Angel Grove by the Juice Bar and we became worried honey."

"Well dad as you can see I am alright besides the power rangers were there to save the day."

"I still have my concerns about you being over there; maybe you should just remain over here."

"Mom I am not a child and besides I have been taking martial arts since I could barely walk."

"I know dear but I worry about your safety besides I have been a little over protective for a reason and now am the time to tell you why."

Kim looks at her mother then at her father curiously.

"We wanted to wait till dinner when Alice brought out your favorite cake but now is a good time as any Kimmy cakes."

"What is it?" Kim was getting more anxious by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

"We are going to have a new addition to the family."

"What; you are pregnant mom?"

"Yes I am; your father and I found out a few weeks ago and were waiting for the right time to tell you sweetie."

"Well I knew you were looking a little chubby mother." Kim jokes.

Her father laughs before Mrs. Hart gives him a look.

"Oh mommy I was only joking." "I cannot wait to have a little brother or sister running around here driving you two mad."

"Like you did whenever your father or one of the maids or cooks gave you ice cream."

"What can I say; I have a way of getting what I want."

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes; go freshen up then come down."

"Okay; see you two in a bit." Kim walks deeper into the foyer which has a stairway that has two sets of stairs. As she enters her room she barely has a chance to put her purse down when her phone rings. "Hello."

"OMG tell me all about the upper west side." Emily exclaims.

"Do you have me low-jacked or something?" "It was okay."

"Just okay; how were the people, the place, and where you there when the monsters attacked?"

"The people I met so far are very nice, the place is cool; it just needs a little adjustment, and yes I did see those monsters but the power rangers saved me and the others."

"Wow that must have been exciting." "So met any cute boys?"

Before Kim could answer her phone beeped. "Hold on someone is on the other end." Kim clicks back over to Emily. "It is Amy; I will click her in."

"Hey Emily; so she was just telling me about how we were both asking the same questions."

"I know right; whoa to be hanging out over there is going to be so cool."

"Glad you guys think so since most people will think it is a stupid idea and be snobbish."

"Of course not Kim; if you say that it is cool then it is cool, right Amy."

"Right Emily; Kim is always on top of things."

Kim rolls her eyes; they can be such followers sometimes. "So how about we talk about Emily's birthday; I have to go down for dinner soon."

"Oh okay how about you answer my question I asked before Amy beeped in."

"I did meet some cute boys in fact I have a date this Saturday with one."

"That will make Josh super upset I love that."

"Yea totally he will flip."

"Oh guys, Josh is so last year besides I think Henry will be more upset considering I have been flirting with him off and on this year."

"Still he will freak."

"I will deal with the problem if it arises.

Damn she has all the guys going gaga over her. Amy frowns into the phone.

"So tell us about this boy who has captured our Kimmy's attention."

"The boy's name is Tommy and he is absolutely handsome."

"Ah more details please," Amy asks.

"Okay but after this I have to go eat." "He is six foot one with long jet black hair and brown eyes plus he has an amazing body."

"Damn he sounds hot; can I come with you the next time you venture to there?"

"Ooh and me too," Amy pouts.

"Alright guys I go back there Wednesday; I can drive us there." "Bye guys."

"Bye Kim." "I will call you tomorrow to discuss my party."

"See you Wednesday Kim." "Wait a minute; are we going to the gala?"

"I am not going but you two can go." Please don't copy me.

"Well than I won't go either."

"Neither will I."

"We can do something better like meet up with those upper west side boys."

"Whatever got to go." Kim hangs up her phone. Damn those girls need their own mind. Before Kim can go into her private bathroom to wash up she is bombarded with IM's from her computer she answers them as quickly as she can before she heads down for dinner.

At the dining table Kim apologizes to her parents. "Sorry for the delay but you know how it is being the Queen Bee mother."

"I remember those days quite well."

"Remember those days you still are the Queen Bee although for the much older women of course." "So Kimmy how was the Juice Bar?"

"Fun daddy and Ernie is a riot."

"Ernie," her mother questions.

"His first name is Ernie; Mr. Hanson is like a funny teddy bear."

"Honey Mr. Hanson is the owner of the Juice Bar."

Mrs. Hart nods before sipping some water. "So Kim did you meet any other teens yet?"

Kim was about to answer when two maids came in with dinner. Saved by the food.

After the food is set on the table and the maids are back in the kitchen Kim's mother brings back up the question. "Kim did you met anyone today?"

"Yes mother I met quite a few people including a boy named Tommy who you will be meeting Saturday." Kim says the last part in a rush.

Mrs. Hart looks at his daughter. "Why are we doing that?"

"Yes please enlighten us princess."

Kim puts her fork down. "I have a date with him on Saturday."

"Already Kim but you have only been over there for a day."

"But dear she is a Hart besides she has my appeal."

Kim sighs, "please don't embarrass me." Kim knew her parents could be a handful at times.

"How would we do that sweetheart?"

"Oh I don't know mother maybe dad will give him a lecture or you mother sizing him up and calling him a beefcake or something."

"When have I done that; well recently," Mrs. Hart questions.

"Let's see I can do this in one sentence; mom you did that last month when I you saw me at the party with Tony and dad gave Paul a lecture two months ago."

"I did not call him a beefcake; I called him a hottie."

"Mom that is just as bad." Kim drinks her soda.

"I have to give lectures to any boy that takes out my daughter."

"Really dad and showing the gun collection is not cool."

"At least I don't make your dates go through a lie detector like Sandra's dad does."

"Still dad; please try to not be overbearing."

"Okay I will try but remember you are my princess."

"So honey what does he look like, does he work, his grades, and what does his parents do?"

"Mother I have only known him for barely a day." "His name is Tommy which I have told you, he is six foot one with black hair and brown eyes, he volunteers a lot, no idea about his grades or what his parents do for a living yet."

"What is his last name?"

"Dad; you are not going to have a background check done on him are you?"

Her father takes a bit of his steak. "Maybe or I just want to see if anyone knows his family."

Kim sighs, "Wow my sibling has no idea what they are in for." "He is adopted his father was a war hero and his mother was so depressed over that she got sick and died, he has a brother named Eric he just found out about." "Oh and he drives a white jeep and a green SUV; that is pretty much all I know."

"He sounds like a hunk dear." Mrs. Hart eats some of her salad.

"Mother promise me you won't do that on Saturday when he is here."

"What I had to get it out now but I will give you the thumbs up if he hot."

"Oh brother," Kim shakes her head.

"I will give a small lecture and show him my gun collection." Mr. Hart drinks some wine.

"Dad no; come on please stop teasing me."

The couple laughs. "Okay enough of that; so is the Juice Bar a good spot?"

"Yes dad; it is a great spot." Kim eats a piece of broccoli.

"That is super; I knew I had found a nice place."


	6. Chapter 6

"A very nice place daddy."

"I would think so if you met a handsome boy."

"Oh mother; is it hormones?" Kim eats a piece of her steak.

"Ha hormones; you should have been here when she was pregnant with you."

"I was dad just not in that sense."

"She was a handful!"

"I was not," Mrs. Hart eats a bit of potato.

What am I going to do? Tommy will run for the hills; for sure.

As if sensing her thoughts her dad speaks. "Any boy that cannot handle us; is not good enough for you princess."

"I think he can handle it; he just may want to remain friends afterwards."

"Aw sweetie I doubt that; you are gorgeous besides you are number one in my book."

"Thanks mom but please tone it down for him."

"Oh you must really like this boy."

"I sure do and want to make it to a second date." Kim eats some of her salad.

"I cannot wait to meet this boy and view for myself; what has my princess so fascinate by him."

"Neither can I dear."

That will be interesting; hope Tommy can handle it all.

As if on cue the maid comes out with dessert.

"Oh it looks scrumptious Amanda."

"Thank you Mrs. Hart." The maid walks back into the kitchen with the dirty dinner dishes.

"Mom you may want to slow down some."

"Non sense; I can lose the weight or get liposuction."

"You have never had work done besides exercise is best."

"At your age yes sweetheart but at mine not so much."

Kim wanted to say then ease up but knew better than to mess with a pregnant woman. "Try to eat healthy the rest of the week."

"Don't count it," Mr. Hart mutters.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing slim wife of mine." He eats a big spoonful of dessert.

"Good." Mrs. Hart gets some more dessert.

I hope I have what they have; hopefully with Tommy. "You two are the best; I wouldn't trade you guys for anything."

"Aw thanks honey," Mrs. Hart begins to cry.

"Thank you; that means so much baby-doll."

"It is how I feel." Kim eats her dessert with a smile. They will love Tommy; I am sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim cannot wait to return to the Youth Center the next day. On her way out the door her friends pull up. Again do they have me low jacked or something?

"Kim can we come along," Emily asks.

"Sure; you two are already here."

"Yea," the girls chorus as they hop into Kim's car.

"So will Tommy be there today?"

"Amy yes he will be along with some of his friends." Kim begins to drive.

"The question is are any of them single?"

"Uh Zack and Billy are single."

"Are they cute," Amy adds.

"Yea both are very cute and nice." Kim rolls her eyes; so much for wanting to see the place and make new friends. They are my best friends so what to do but smile.

"Oh goody an early Christmas present."

"Geez Emily you sound desperate."

"I need a new guy after Peter dumped me for that valley chick." Besides if Kim is having a wrong side of the tracks guy than why can't I?

"Valley girls are such sluts; right Kimmy?"

Kim thinks for a second, "The majority of them are."

Tommy cannot wait to see Kim again. He is twirling his straw.

"Yo Tommy calm down."

"Adam she is just so perfect and I cannot wait to see her again."

"If you continue to act like that she will run off."

Tommy puts the straw back in his smoothie.

"Dang Adam a way to ruin our fun; Tommy was hilarious."

"Rocky we want him to have a girlfriend too remember," Jason replies.

"Still it was funny admit it."

"Yeah it was but we need to help him."

"I can get Kim to be my girlfriend; I did ask her out and she said yes."

"Guys enough talking about Kim," Trini rolls her eyes.

"Oh Trini give her a fair chance."

"Yeah Aisha is right Trini; be nice to her," Tanya answers.

Before Trini could respond Kim walks in with two girls. "That is the diva right there; complaining about shopping and crap."

"Quiet Trini," Jason warns his girlfriend.

"Whoa those two girls are hot," Zack fixes his hair.

"I concur with you Zack," Billy rubs his glasses and sits up straighter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh boys are so easily manipulated," Trini rolls her eyes.

"Hush," Jason tells her.

Tommy stands up and walks over to Kim. "Hey Kim and Kim's friends."

Kim smiles as her friends look Tommy over. He is mine ladies. "Tommy these are my friends Emily and Amy."

"Hi," both girls tell Tommy at the same time.

Wow, he is gorgeous.

Maybe I need to steal him away from Kim. "This is a nice place," Emily tells Tommy.

"Yeah and fun; come meet my friends." Tommy walks over to his friends. "Hey guys this is Amy and Emily." Tommy takes his seat and Kim sits next to him.

"Well hello there my name is Zack," Zack kisses both girls hands.

Trini has to stop another eye roll. "I am Trini, and that is my boyfriend Jason, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and you already met Zack."

Billy does not know what to say. He does not want to come off as a nerd and frighten the girls away. "Hi I am Billy; the milkshakes are good here."

Everyone looks at Billy.

"I understood every word he just said," Rocky smiles in awe. "I must be getting smarter."

"What do you mean," Amy asks.

"Billy is a genius," Kim answers.

Amy smiles, "I could use some help with my trig if you are not too busy."

Trini cannot help the eye roll.

Billy blushes. "No… no problem," he stammers.

"So Emily how about I give you a tour of the Youth Center?" Zack smiles at her.

Kim nods her head. "Good idea; see I knew we would all hit it off."

"Of course you did Kim, you are bright," Tommy smiles at her.

Ernie is watching the teens interact. Great now I have no worries. I just hope the monsters stay away today. He heads back to the kitchen and brings out milkshakes. "These are on the house."

Everyone thanks Ernie and grabs a milkshake.

"This place is not so bad; my mother nearly had heart attack when she learned I was coming over here," Emily sips her milkshake.

"Mine went into a crying spell," Amy adds.

Trini frowns. "Oh I guess we are just too filthy to even be considered decent people."

Kim tries to break the tension. "No it is just the monsters that have our parents worried."

"What if they attacked only on your side and left our side alone; I bet your kind would still never come over here." Trini drinks her milkshake with a frown.

Emily looks at Trini. "Ever been to our side?"


	9. Chapter 9

"No but I do not see what that has to do with anything?" Trini puts her milkshake down.

Amy looks at her. "Then you cannot judge us; right Kim."

"Well she does have a point," Kim sips her milkshake.

"Ha if I attempted to come to the dark side I would be lynched." Trini rises. "I have to use the restroom or powder my nose as you girls would say." Trini walks to the restrooms.

"I am going to go and talk to her," Kim rises and joins Trini.

Jason looks embarrassed. I am sorry for my girlfriend's behavior."

"That is alright she will come around," Amy smiles at him. "So Billy let me give you my phone number and we can make a study date."

In the bathroom, Kim is trying to reason with Trini.

"I know that I have money and power but that does not make me a snob." "I do not live in my own little bubble and think everyone should bow down to me."

Trini grins. "I bet princess that you say that to all the people before you talk about them."

"No I do not," Kim frowns. "I was chosen as well which means I am not a bad person."

"Maybe you are or maybe you are not but that is up to me and not everyone else." Trini heads into a stall.

"Do not hide from me." Kim stops the stall door from closing. "I want to be your friend and I feel as though you are judging me because you wish that you were me but if you were in my shoes you might see it in a different light."

Tommy frowns. I wonder what is going on in there. "Aisha maybe you should go and check on them to see what they are doing?"

"No way am I getting in the middle of that," Aisha shakes her head.

Tommy looks at Adam for help.

"Uh do not look at me." "Aisha has spoken," Adam sips his milkshake.

"And people think Kim is a princess," Tommy mutters.

"What was that Tommy?"

"Nothing Aisha just drink your milkshake," Tommy puts his milkshake down.

In the bathroom, Kim is upset with how things are going.

"Maybe we should trade lives for a week than compare results," Kim tells her.

"Ha it would be super easy to be pampered and spoiled." Trini smiles smugly.

Kim shakes her head. "It is not as easy as it seems."

"Enlighten me," Trini walks out of the stall.

Kim ponders the question. "I am supposed to be perfect all the time."

"So you seem to enjoy being better than everyone else."

"No I do not think that besides I think you have a good life." Kim checks her reflection in the mirror. "You have great friends and a nice boyfriend."

"From the looks of it you seem to be taking them all away and gaining a new perfect boyfriend."


End file.
